Sella Morpspark, First Female Clone part 7 (I think ?)
by MinnesotaChick
Summary: I kept moving forward and it was going well, until I got shot in the leg. I stumbled backward and fell to the ground. I was almost knocked out, and my head was ponding. I heard the explosions as if they were millions of miles away. The world was spinning around me. I felt as if my world was falling around me. I heard faint yelling, then I felt my arm being pulled.


Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Anakin slowly flickered his eyes open, trying to focus on the irritating beeping noise that engulfed the silent room yet seemed so far away, as he woke up and started to become more alert he saw the beeping was his comm link. Groaning, he leaned over to the side of his bunk on the Resolute and snatched the annoying comm.

"Skywalker here." He mumbled.

"Anakin, it's-"

"Padme?" Anakin bolted upright, suddenly awake at the sound of his wife's voice.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no I was just resting, it's fine." He replied wiping the sleep from his still tired eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She hesitated a moment before continuing on, "I-I wanted to ask of you a favour."

"Sure, anything."

Padme was straight to the point, voice dimmed down to a low whisper in fear of somebody on her end of the line would hear, "There is believed to be a spy in the senate disguised as a senator, he goes by the name of Senator Lon Adabiila. We have proof that he's been in contact with the Separatists and is capable of putting the Republic Senate in Jeopardy."

Anakin thought this was going to be more than just a "can you pick some blue milk up on your way home" type favour, but Padme could be in potential danger and he wasn't about to let that happen. "So you want me to get this guy? Lock him up?" He asked not quite sure what she was asking him to do, although it sounded as if she was asking for a lot.

"Yes, but he's a difficult man to come into contact with, he's always 'slipping away' and seems to get around quite a bit, a-"

"Have you gone to the Chancellor about this Padme?" Anakin asked, cutting her off.

"No! Of course not, if Adabiila found out that someone is aware of his actions it can put a lot of people, possibly the entire senate at risk!" Her voice was getting a little louder as she spoke.

Anakin sighed, she was right. "Okay, fair enough. But how am I going to find him if he's been covering his tracks and is impossible to locate?"

"There is a ball held by the Republic annually, where a majority of the Senators meet, he has been invited so our best bet is that he'll be there."

Anakin smiled, she already had it all sorted she just needed him to finish it off. "When is this Ball?"

"In about five days, I-"

Anakin jumped in surprise, not realising he was practically yelling through the comm link. "Five days?! We get back to Coruscant in exactly five days Padme! I don't think this is-"

"Trust me Anakin, you'll be able to plan it out on your way." Her voice was pleading and begging him to do this for her, "I had Republic Intelligence look into it for me and it definitely is the right guy. Please Ani; I know you can do it."

Anakin thought for a moment, he would have to plan an arrest in five days and he wasn't too good at the undercover tactical planning scene. All he could do was try- No! Do, there is no try. he thought to himself, repeating the words of Master Yoda in his head, he sighed and gave Padme his answer.

""O-Okay, just send me all the details on my personal data pad and get me in contact with whoever got the Intel, Ashoka and I will figure something out."

"Thank you Anakin." He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, but her tone was quickly replaced with panic and urgency, "I have to go, I love you and can't wait to see you soon."

"IloveyoutooPadme." Anakin said so fast, so she would hear it before she hurriedly closed the link. Anakin smiled to himself at the thought of her last words, it could have been his imagination but he had the impression that she might have had this in mind for a while, knowing he was due back soon and using it as an opportunity to see him again… if that was the case, he wasn't complaining.

Yawning, he punched in for Ashoka waiting for her to answer her comm link and was acknowledged with a grunt and a tired groan.

"Ashoka, wake up."

"Master," she whined, still half asleep, "Can't it-"

"No it can't. I want you up and in the briefing room in 20 minutes."

Ashoka sounded as if she'd rolled back into her previous sleeping position and nestled herself underneath her bed covers whilst still talking with her comm link. "What's so im-"

"Be there Snips!"

Anakin was answered with an irritated and attitude filled "fine" before he closed the link, he was about to set it back down again when another thought came to mind. He needed this mission to run smoothly and successfully and to do that it would require skill and reliability, he needed experience as well as team work to get the job done, done right all at the same time as inheriting Padme's appreciation for doing an excellent job… and he knew just the person.

"Captain, briefing room in 20 minutes."

"Yes sir." Was the automated response he received; expecting no different.

…...to be continued.

"Twenty minutes until we arrive, General." Anakin nodded his understanding to Admiral Yularen before turning to his Padawan beside him.

"Are you ready Snips?" He winked, and looked up at Captain Rex who had just arrived on the bridge. He saluted and remained in his perfect posture.

"Rex, we are going to delay the briefing until we are on Corouscant, preferably just before we leave."

"Yes Sir." Rex replied, feeling a little uneasy about Skywalker's choice.

000000

As the Resolute went through it's usual docking procedure, Rex went to round up the five clones who he needed to remain with him at all times until they we're set up, once he rounded all five men up they made their way toward the meeting room inside headquarters waiting for Skywalker and his Padawan.

Anakin walked in a few minutes later followed by Ahsoka who was carrying a box, she placed it on the table in the middle of the room, and she was grinning excitedly.

"Package has arrived, Captain." Anakin smiled, gesturing toward the box. Ahsoka scrummaged through it looking for a particular item... her dress. She pulled out two suits and studied them briefly before deciding which belonged to which male. Anakin's shirt was a cream colour with a gold band around the belt, whilst Rex's driver's outfit was much plainer; it just consisted of a white shirt with no extra extravagances. The rest of the outfit was basically the same apart from Anakin's black coat had fine, gold silk patterns carefully weaved into it that were just barely visible, whilst Rex's still ultimately remained just black.

With one hour left before everything took place Rex was already suited up as he returned to the meeting room, he pulled and tugged at his new outfit it felt so alien to him and he felt weird yet in the back of his mind he actually quite liked it. A lot.

Rex made his way into the room and immediately as he stepped through the door immature bursts of laughter filled his ears as all five clones were staring at him. They all had tears in their eyes as they watched their fearless Captain turn a bright shade of red in embarrassment; Rex straightened and folded his arms.

"Wow sir, your looking mighty handsome." Coric couldn't control his laughter.

Rex rolled his eyes as Shock came up beside him and checked out his outfit, he chuckled and looked up at Rex. "You, ah, expecting a bit of something from somebody, Sir?"

"Wha-. no! I- This is what I ha- "Rex stammered, getting embarrassed.

Gel started jumping around in front of him fluttering his eyelashes and putting on a feminine voice as he cut Rex off, "Oh Rexy, you're looking ever so dashing tonight." Gel giggled as he pretended to act like Ahsoka and frolic around him, and leant against his arm.

Edge joined in with Gel, "Please, will you dance with me Captain! I-I think I love you!" All the clones burst out in laughter, Gel was practically rolling around on the floor and Edge was complaining his stomach ached. Rex rolled his eyes, and secretly wished someday Ahsoka might really say that too him, but he kept his little dreams to himself.

"Will, you all stop it! I have no choice to wear this..." he tugged at the jacket, "…this thing!"

All the five men eventually stopped laughing and focused on what the Captain was explaining to them, they all looked serious as they took in the information and stored every word to ensure this mission would be a success.

"Okay, so we all understand the plan?" Rex watched as all the troopers nodded and barked a series of 'Yes Sir'. "Good, because we're leaving now."

Rex piloted the first Speeder it was black and looked sleek and expensive; he followed by another behind them that held his five men. They approached the Jedi temple and made their way inside to where Skywalker was waiting for them all for final briefing, they made their way into the room where the General was also dressed up in his outfit for the night.

All the clones saluted, and positioned themselves around the holo table as Anakin went through final plans.

"This will be a simple mission, Ahsoka and I will be inside searching for Adabilla, we will keep in contact with ear pieces so stay alert." He brought up a map of the hall, "Entry points are here, here and here; we will be using these two here. As soon as either Ahsoka or myself have identified and confirmed the position of Adabilla that's when you guys are to come in and grab him, we will hopefully have him restrained and distracted so it's stays simple."

"If things get more complicated and we are greeted with Seps, then you know the drill. We shoul-"Anakin paused at the sound of the door behind him opening, and Ahsoka walked in quickly.

"Sorry, I'm late." She mumbled quietly, Anakin laughed a little at her all dolled up, she'd gone to a lot of effort. He noticed she was tense and embarrassed.

"Wow, Snips. You scrub up pretty well for a youngling." He chuckled, trying to get her to relax.

Ahsoka predictably took the bait and put her hands on her hips looking at her master in mock anger. "Padawan! I am not a youngling!"

Anakin laughed and returned to explaining the final minor details, as he was speaking Rex kept trying so hard to listen but his eyes repeatedly snapped back to Ahsoka. The moment she walked into the room his breath caught in his throat, he tried to steal glances at her, to the point where he had to refrain himself from practically gawking at her elusive form.

Rex could feel a little jealousy rise in him as he thought about their positions in this mission; so far Skywalker seemed to be the lucky one. He shook the jealous thoughts out of his mind and continued to admire the Commander, her dress was a silky cream colour that had fine gold patterns of simple flowers that made their way up the dress, it so smartly matched Anakin's luscious outfit down to the last thread.

He watched as she pulled one of the very thin straps that had fell down her arm back over her shoulder, she looked across at him and smiled quickly diverting her gaze. He noticed her cheeks go an ever so faint purple colour, he finally focused back on the last words Anakin was saying, he knew the whole plan anyway.

Anakin finished speaking and made his way out toward the first Speeder; Rex turned to his men and nodded.

"Hoo-rah boys, let's go party." Shock announced as Rex motioned for the troopers to make their way to the speeder; they all ran out in single file to the second speeder and ready for action.

00000

Rex shifted in the driver's seat trying to get comfortable, the seat was hard and actually felt too small; he thought it did anyway. He glanced in his rear view mirror at the traffic behind but Ahsoka sitting in the back caught his eye, when she looked up at the mirror he shifted his eyes away and opened up communication to the other speeder.

"Escort, are you in too close a range?" Rex spared a quick glance to the right to see if they were too near.

"Negative Lead, we've got a 500 metre distance between us and your position." Shock responded.

"Good, keep it at that and keep us in sight."

"Will do, Sir."

Rex changed lanes and could see the hall up in the far distance, he felt Anakin lean through from the back seat also looking at the Hall.

"Very large building, eh Sir?." Rex commented on the architecture in the distance, "Although it looks quite small from this distance."

Anakin nodded, "Oh yes, it's very big. It's one of Coruscant's largest and most luxurious hotels; shame we'll only be viewing a very small part of it where Niala Hall is located."

Anakin leaned back into his seat and pulled out the comm pieces he and Ahsoka were to use, he asked Ahsoka to open her mouth so he could sit the small piece in her tooth, and once it was fitted he asked her to do the same for him. They both placed the bead-sized link in their right ear and tested it so it was on the same line as the others.

Glancing in the rear view mirror again, this time genuinely looking behind them, Rex spotted two speeders that seemed to be in a chase, he straightened up and kept switching his gaze between the mirror and in front of them.

"Hang on, what's this?" he mumbled as the first speeder flew straight past them and weaved its way through the skyline. "A couple of crims, running from something?"

The second speeder came roaring up beside them, Anakin leaned forward from the back again and looked ahead, and he frowned and craned his neck to see behind him, the other speeder was coming up.

"Gang war, maybe?" Anakin suggested.

The second speeder dodged the cars next to it and as it tried to make its way through the traffic determined to catch up to the first, the driver lost control and hit the right lane, causing a collision. Rex immediately put evasive techniques into use as he piloted around the speeders being knocked about in the air, bit's of vehicles flew past and hit others, there was one that had almost exploded.

"Escort, we've engaged a bit of a situation here, how far off are you?" Rex was trying not to yell into the link, "Escort?"

"Captain, we can see it in the distance on the left th-." Edge ended his sentence quickly when another two speeders roared past him with guns a blazing, he swore and yelled into the comlink, "Captain! There's two more inbound, get out of there!"

The five clones watched as the Speeder their Captain was driving came into sight, they awed at the collision that was making its way further down the skyline. "One's lost control! Rex?!"

Rex could hear Edge just fine, he was trying to concentrate on not getting him and the other two occupants of the speeder killed, he looked behind him and his eyes widened as he saw the third speeder hit two others and bounced up in the air. Guns were still going off from different directions.

"Shab." Rex muttered as he pulled the speeder to a hard left dodge, he activated his seat belt and he instructed Ahsoka and Anakin to do the same. Anakin however was still leaning forward to the front, Rex could see the side of his General's face it was so close.

"Sir, you need to sit down no-!" Rex was cut off as the third speeder that had been thrown into the air landed on their right side pushing them out of control. Anakin flew forward and hit the windscreen in the front, sliding over the front passenger seat unconscious. Rex didn't risk sparing a glance down at Skywalker as he tried to stabilize the Speeder to safety, he heard Ahsoka crying out to her Master and that told him things were bad.

In a split second, emergency decision Rex slammed his feet on the brake causing the Speeder to skid needing control of the driver to direct it to a halt. Rex this time heard Ahsoka yell as a yellow vehicle came sliding into them and knocking with force into the left side of their own Speeder.

The unconscious form of Anakin was knocked off the seat and down further to the floor, Rex was breathing heavily deciding what to do.

"Rex! If we stay here we're going to get hit again and be killed! Master needs help, get us out of here!" Ahsoka's cries rang through his ears; the five clones in the other Speeder could hear it all.

"Captain, there's a parking lot down to the right." Gel's voice filled Rex's ear, he nodded and piloted the three of them to the area Gel just explained.

When they were parked and safe, Rex deactivated his seatbelt and leant over the back to make sure Ahsoka was alright, she nodded and deactivated her belt also and quickly scurried forward toward her Master.

Rex got out of the Speeder and made his way around to the other side, opening the door to get to Skywalker; he lifted the General up and got him lying across the driver and passenger seats. Ahsoka gasped when she saw his face covered in blood, it was smeared across the area of impact on the windscreen too.

"Escort, where safe. We're down in the parking lot and Skywalker is unconscious and knocked up pretty rough."

"Rodger that. We're just about there."

Ahsoka was calling Anakin's name, but it was no use he was knocked out cold and needed medical attention.

Rex checked all the vital signs. "Why didn't you get back when I told you to, Sir?." Rex mumbled quietly to himself.

Ahsoka got out of the Speeder just as the clones approached and landed next to them.  
Coric came running out with a med kit toward Skywalker and they lifted him out and laid him down on the ground, Shock let out a low whistle as he noticed the damage to the Speeder.

"Wow, what a spot of luck you guys had, eh?" he joked.

"What are the chances; a few crims decide they wanna rob a bank, or whatever happened, when the Republic chooses to execute an undercover mission." Gel commented.

"And almost kill a Jedi." Shock added.

"What's the plan now, Sir?" Echo asked. Rex looked over at Ahsoka who was helping Coric stabilize Anakin.

"Captain, he needs proper medical attention." Coric looked up at Rex, "We need to get him back, now."

"Understood. We need to cont-"

"Wait! What about the arrest? This may be the only chance the Republic has of catching Adabilla so easily." Ahsoka cut off Rex with worry in her voice; worry for her Master's condition and for the success of the mission.

"Commander, we need to get him to a hospital immediately. You're in charge and you are going to have to think of something now if you want this mission to continue and succeed." Rex replied quietly.

The Padawan stood there clearly racking her brain for an alternative to the situation, she looked down at her master and then at Rex, she narrowed her eyebrows as a plan came to mind.

"You know the plan just as well as Master and the others, Rex; better than all of us in fact." She started. "You're going to have to fill in for Anakin."

"What?" Echo asked looking over at Rex.

"There is no blood on his Shirt, we could pull this off. All you have to do is pretend to be Anakin, simple." She urged.

Rex looked down at the General's unconscious form then back at the Commander, "Alright, let's do it. Coric, carefully remove General Skywalker's coat and shirt." Rex started taking off his own while he spoke, "Don't get any blood on it."

Coric started removing the Shirt off Anakin with the help of Edge; they pulled it off and handed it to the now shirtless Rex. Ahsoka looked away and blushed at the sight of Rex's muscular bare chest; she'd seen him without a shirt or armour occasionally in the gym but this scene made her cheeks go purple.

Anakin was considerably smaller than Rex; the Captain noticed that when the shirt was just a bit snug, he moved his arms a bit to try stretch the material out a little.  
Shock handed Rex the coat assisted with the cuffs of the shirt, Coric and Edge carefully replaced Anakin's bare chest with Rex's white shirt.

"You still need a driver." Echo warned.

Rex smiled and threw him his plain black, drivers coat whilst he put on Anakin's elaborate one. "Well Echo, guess that's gotta be you then, eh?"

"Yes Sir." Echo took off his chest armour and placed the coat over his black skivvies, he still remained with his armour on the bottom half, he looked at the quietly giggling Shock who just shrugged and turned to the side still laughing at his brothers ridculous new look.

"You'll just be staying in the Speeder then, Echo." Rex informed, "When you go 'round the back, put your armour back on and be ready to get in with the others. Understood?"

"Sir!" Echo saluted.

Rex turned to Ahsoka to see if they were done stabilizing Skywalker, she nodded up at him and Rex turned back to the others.

"Coric and Gel, I want you two to take the General back to the pit." He motioned toward the Speeder he had just mangled, "Take this one, we can't be turning up to this gig in a hunk of scrap metal."

Gel nodded and they helped get Skywalker into the beaten up Speeder, they lifted him in and got ready to leave, Edge spoke up unsure of where he and Shock were going.

"Sir, what about Shock and myself?"

"We're still operating in pairs, Edge." Rex responded, "Since things have been shaken up a bit, we are now one trooper down as I am now replacing Skywalker's position. So, Edge, you will be going with Gel and Coric to drop off Skywalker and Shock you're with Echo in the Passengers seat. Clear?"

"Crystal, Sir." Edge responded.

Edge and Coric got into the Speeder and kept Skywalker under control, the Captain turned to Gel who was going to be the driver, "Remember, you have got to be back before we make the arrest. Keep in contact and let me know where you are."

He put his head through the back window and looked at Coric hovering over Skywalker's body, holding the drip. "Think you can keep him alive until you get back to base?"

Coric smiled and nodded at the Captain, "Oh-h okay, if I have to Sir." He laughed, and winked before the Speeder took off.

"Excellent. Let's move out!" Rex ordered.

To be Continued…


End file.
